Liebe, Chaos, Zauberei
by Enemy
Summary: Begleite Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny & Co durch das fünfte Schuljahr.


Hallöle!  
  
Hab mich mal dran gemacht eine Hp-fanfic zu schreiben die keine Verarschung ist. In dieser Fic werd ich nicht so lange Kaptitel machen wie bei Family Affair (Schleichwerbung ;-) Aber dafür kommen schneller welche on und es wird mehr geben!  
  
Disclaimer: Alles von Mrs. Rowling, ausser ein paar Leutchen die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe (Alicia und Maria z.B.)  
  
Traurig aber wahr: ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld *snüf*  
  
Pairings: Hmmm... höchstwahrscheinlich Harry/Cho Chang; Draco/?!? *Überraschung*  
  
HPBG , 14:08, die Sonne scheint, lil´Enemy hängt am Computer und hat bei 20° nix besseres zu tun als eine Fanfic für euch zu schreiben *schleim*  
  
Ach ja! Tut einfach so als würde es Harry Potter 5 noch gar nicht geben ;)  
  
Ich freu mich ganz, ganz ehrlich über JEDES Review!!  
  
°-° Anzeige °-° Ich suche noch einen/eine Betaleser/in für die Geschichte! Einfach ein Mail an Tapi@rhx.de am besten im Betreff Betaleser/in schreiben! Dann weiß ich gleich bescheid :D  
  
Wäre sehr nett wenn ihr jetzt über ein paar Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehler wegsehen würdet. Hab nämlich wegen dem Jahreszeitenwechsel Kopfweh!! :(  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*Zugfahrt*~*  
  
„Draco, beeil dich! Oder willst du zu spät kommen?!"rief Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn zu. „Ja, Vater!"entgegnete Draco. Und beeilte sich durch die Absperrung, zum Gleis 9 ¾, zu kommen.  
  
Der Bahnsteig war rappelvoll, aber Crabbe und Goyle konnte man selbst in einem Haufen Schüler schlecht übersehen.  
  
Er war gerade bei den beiden angekommen als ein schriller Pfiff ertönte und die Schüler in den Zug strömten. Crabbe und Goyle stießen ein paar erst und Zweitklässler, die ohne ihre Eltern zum Zug gegangen waren, zur Seite um leichter in den Zug zu kommen.  
  
Dort suchten sie sich ein großes Abteil und sahen den anderen Schülern außerhalb des Zuges zu wie sie sich in den Zug drängelten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny ging hinter Ron her der schon die ganze Zeit auf der Suche nach einem Abteil war und darauf bestand das sie mit ihm, Harry und Hermine zusammen blieb.  
  
Sie wollte eigentlich wieder zu Kevin Winston [A/N: Meiner, Meiner! :D] , ihrem Freund, aber Ron musste ja mal wieder den großen Bruder machen!  
  
Er öffnete eine Tür und verzog darauf angewidert das Gesicht, es war das Abteil in dem Draco & Co waren.  
  
„Ach klein Wiesel und sein Kindermädchen!"höhnte Malfoy. Ginny wurde Rot sah betreten zur Seite. Ron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und wollte gerade einen Schritt auf Draco zu machen als Hermines Stimme ertönte „Ach Ron, Ginny! Da seit ihr ja! Harry und ich haben ein Abteil mit Neville gefunden!"  
  
„Jetzt ist die Familie ja wieder zusammen!"provozierte Draco Ron weiter. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"sagte Hermine und hielt Ron, der sich gerade auf Malfoy stürzen wollte, zurück. „Wenigstens eine die nicht mit dem Fäusten denkt... zu dumm das es nur ein billiges altes Schlammblut ist."Machte Draco munter weiter.  
  
Hermine zog Ron aus dem Abteil und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu Harry und Neville.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Endlich hielt der Zug und über Lautsprecher wurde bekannt gegeben das sich die Schüler nicht um das Gepäck kümmern brauchten.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville beeilten sich um eine der vorderen Kutschen zu erwischen.  
  
Hermine hatte gerade eine Kutschetür geöffnet als Malfoy in die Kutsch sprang „Danke, Granger, das du mir sogar die Tür aufmachst!"schnarrte er. Crabbe und Goyle stiegen ebenfalls ein und die Kutsche fuhr los.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
VORSCHAU  
  
Im nächsten Chappi geht's um das Essen in der großen Halle *Hunger krieg* und wie Harry, Ron & Co sich mal wieder ein mit Draco streiten, während Ginny sich heimlich mit Kevin aus dem Staub macht.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WERBUNG  
  
Eine Geschichte die ihr als Herr der Ringe Slash Fan unbedingt lesen solltet!!!  
  
Story ID:1764960  
  
Titel: Vergib mir, ich liebe dich  
  
Autor: Mrs Tolkien  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wenn ich 5 Reviews hab kommt das nächste Chap =D  
  
HEAL  
  
Da Enemy 


End file.
